


Snow covered bear

by Somebody109



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, This game needs more fanfictions, Virginity Loss, glasses ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: Stiles's gut told him Aiello was trouble...





	Snow covered bear

Aiello X Stiles  
(Ardennes Forest, Belgium)

“Hey Collage” Aiello shouted from outside the tent.  
“What?!” Stiles said from inside  
“Get your ass out here and I’ll tell you”

Stiles groaned, Aiello was as annoying as a fly. Expect he wasn't a fly…

Stiles used his hands to lift himself up and exit the tent to meet Aiello, who was waiting. 

Aiello grabbed Stiles’s wrist and lead him somewhere away from camp. 

“Whatever you want to talk about, my gut is telling me not to listen” Stiles informed trying not to trip over.

“Ha ha” Aiello laughed sarcastically as they came to a sudden stop. He put his hands to his hips and leaned forward.  
“Why is that?” He questioned smirking. 

Stiles blushed, adjusting his glasses and fake coughing. Aiello leaned forward more only inches away from Stiles’s (._.) face.  
“Because it says so” Stiles responded looking down while pushing Aiello away slightly. 

Aiello sat on the log behind him and beckoned Stiles to sit as well. Stiles sat across from him. 

“Ain’t you lucky?” Aiello snickered leaning his elbows on top of his legs. 

“Huh?”  
Stiles looked up hesitantly.

“Nobody but me gets to see your cute blushing face, saves the embarrassment as well” Aiello smiled. 

He was right, since Stiles was led away from the camp and into a openly large forest, well, he was stuck with him for now. 

“I hate you sometimes ya know” Stiles said pouting. He gently slapped his cheeks trying to calm himself from the intense warmth but only failed. His cheeks felt hotter than ever. 

Aiello reached forward and cupped Stiles’s face making him look at him. 

“Your hazel eyes are pretty” Aiello complimented. 

Stiles somewhat smiled at the attempt to flatter him. He could feel his glasses slide down his nose and as he was about to adjust them he felt warm lips press against his. 

Stiles closed his eyes as Aiello placed his hands on the others inner thighs. Aiello broke the kiss to stare back at Stiles who was now panting. 

Aiello pushed the other back and Stiles fell onto the snow behind him. Aiello crawled over to Stiles and kneeled, stradling the others legs. 

Aiello reached his hands to Stiles’s crotch and slowly slid his hand down the others waistband. 

“Wait” Stiles yelled placing his hands on Aiello’s chest. 

“I uh, I’ve n-never done this before” he admits 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle Drew” Aiello responded. 

“Sure, Frank” Stiles said back not believing him, inserting the others first name. 

“Cheeky bugger” Aiello stated leaning in and biting Stiles’s neck softly.

Stiles moaned quietly as he flailed his legs around in pleasure. Aiello chuckled as he started to slide Stiles’s pants down to his knees. 

Stile’s felt his eyes squeeze shut, new experiences were scary sometimes. But he wasn't scared, no. He felt, safe with Aiello...

The other made sure that not too much skin was exposed since they were in the snow in freezing temperature. 

“You alright there bud?” Aiello asked sliding his pants halfway as well. 

“Y-yeah” Stiles answers using his left hand to hold Aiello’s hand and his right to squeeze the snow in his grip. Now since Stiles is a virgin (probably) and new to all of these erotic actions, it would be obvious that he was a bit scared about how this might end up like. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna bite” Aiello reassured smiling back at a nervous Stiles.  
Stiles nodded.

*But you bit my neck you jerckward* Stiles thought.

Aiello guided his hand down to the others genitals and slowly stroked the growing erection. His fingers delicately rubbed at the tip and he received a slight moan from Stiles, who was shaking a little.

Not long after Aiello’s fingers were slick from the pre-come leaking out of the other’s member. “I’m going to start preparing you ok?” Aiello says using his left hand to poke at Stiles’s entrance. 

Without warning Aiello starts to push into the tight entrance. Stiles squeezes at the hand he’s still holding and hisses at the slight feeling of pain. Aiello continues to push inside with his finger until he adds another. When he’s up to his 3rd finger he pulls them out and grabs his member. He then positions it near Stiles’s butt (:0)

Aiello stares at Stiles and waits for him to make sure he’s ready. Stiles hums and Aiello smiles. “I’m gonna have fun with you” Aiello chuckles pushing his member into Stiles’s ass.

“O-oh my” Stiles points out moaning.  
“Damn, you’re still tight even after my third finger” Aiello groans closing his eyes. He’s slowly pushing inside and he can hear Stiles gasp at the sudden pressure. 

“Ahh~” Stiles moans lustfully. He's drooling and his pupils are widening from the pleasure. 

Aiello thrusts into a certain spot that gets Stiles moaning passionately, “found it” Aiello says. 

He thrusts back on the same spot but rougher and Stiles is mumbling sinner words beneath him. 

“That feels g-good Aiello” Stiles groans covering his mouth with his slightly snow covered hand. 

Aiello stops moving when he hears a sniffle. He looks up and sees Stiles starting to cry. 

“You okay??” Aiello asks reaching his hands to Stiles’s face, wiping the incoming tears away. 

“It’s just that I’m sensitive, you can continue” Stiles sniffles again, leaning his head into Aiello’s hand. He stares back at Aiello and smiles.

Aiello continues to fuck Stiles as he can feel himself reach his limit. 

“G-gonna come” Stiles sighs gripping at the hand he's holding, the other resting at his forehead. With a few quick thrusts Stiles is releasing his load with a moan. 

Aiello comes soon after, pulls himself out and plops on the snow next to Stiles. 

“That was nice” Stiles said fixing his pants, Aiello fixing his as well. 

“Yeah, glad I was the one that took your virginity” Aiello groans sitting up. He stands up and pulls Stiles up as well. 

Aiello pulls Stiles to him by the waist, closing the gap between them. 

“Shucks, you’re making me blush again” Stiles giggles. 

Aiello kisses Stiles, pushing the others glasses up his nose. 

“I like that blush of yours” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago. But I thought why not post it 'cause I wish this game had more fanfictions.


End file.
